She is Brighter
by 0TwistedAngel0
Summary: Another AlicexJasper. It's a one-shot for now. I might add on more later. It's a song-fic with the Mitch Hansen Band's She is Brighter.


_A/N: _Hello everyone! ) This is another AlicexJasper story. I'm thinking about this might be the prologue, or it could just be another one shot. It's all up to you guys! Tell me what you think. This is mostly going to be in Jasper's point of view, but it might change to Alice's every now and then. I'll let you know when that happens.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or it's characters. The song isn't mine either.

* * *

She is Brighter

by 0TwistedAngel0

_Diamonds come and Diamonds go  
There's one thing I'm sure I know  
She will last forever _

I stared at the T.V. There was some program on about some reality T.V. star trying to find 'true love' on a show. The man got down and proposed to the woman and she gasped when she saw the diamond. In a commentary she made later, she said "Any man who would spend that much money on a diamond ring like that…has to love me!". I rolled my eyes at the idiocy going on. I didn't even know why I was watching this. Alice had kidnapped Bella and Edward and taken them on a shopping spree much to Bella's dismay. I chuckled at the thought, you'd think that after over two years of being dragged around shopping with Alice, Bella would have gotten used to it by now.

Emmett was somewhere with Rosalie (I honestly did not want to know), Carlisle was in his study and Esme was in the backyard gardening. So, I was basically on my own for the afternoon. I sighed as I changed the channel. Reality T.V. love was so stupid. If that woman thought that the diamond she got was true love, she had another thing coming. I knew real love, and I was still feeling it at this very moment. I smiled when I thought of that. I changed the channel again and my eyes glanced over at the corner that said the date and time. My eyes widened in surprise. Was it really the 10th of July already?

_Her past is sketchy but that's alright  
Just try to ruin her delight  
it's a difficult endeavor_

I bit my lip. Our anniversary was today! I should mention something, or do something. Of course, Alice and I had never really celebrated our anniversaries seeing as how we'd be having them for all eternity. We were never the kind of couple that showed off too much. Alice was mine and I was hers and we were just happy with that. We didn't need to throw big fancy parties, or go out to dinner all the time like some couples I knew. Even though, Alice would love to throw a party. But, who would we invite? Our family? No one outside knew that we were married, with the exception of Bella and the Denali Clan but they were considered family anyway.

It got me thinking for a moment. I wonder what it would be like if Alice and I had met while we had been human; if we had had the chance to be a normal human couple. I knew that I had a normal upbringing, but we weren't too sure about Alice's human life other than the time she spent in the asylum for her visions. I scowled at that thought, and clenched my fist. How could anyone do that to poor sweet Alice? She had probably been frightened by her visions as well, and didn't understand them.

_She doesn't walk she's always prancing  
Only when she isn't dancing_

I was brought out by my thoughts when I heard the front door open and close. I suddenly heard a heartbeat and I knew Alice and the others had arrived. I turned my head to the doorway and I saw _her _prance in. I could feel the grin on my face grow even wider. She came into the room with about ten bags in each hand, Edward followed behind her with six bags and Bella was holding two boxes in her arms and she looked completely drained. I chuckled as Alice danced her way to me and sat down beside me on the couch. She dropped all her bags on the floor in front of us and she leaned against me.

"Phew!" she sighed. "That was an amazing shopping spree! I can't wait to show you all the things I got! I got you a few outfits too. You'll like them," Alice said having already had visions of my enjoying whatever she got for me. I knew I would like it as well, since my angel had gotten them for me. Okay, so I'm a sap sometimes. Sue me.

_You don't even know the things she can see  
It'd be clearer if you made up your mind  
Any chance she gets she'll throw a party  
As ostentatious as you'll ever find  
Share your woes she'll make them lighter  
The future's bright, but she is brighter_

I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her temple. She looked up at me and smiled. Edward sat down on the loveseat beside us and pulled Bella into his lap. She gratefully cuddled up next to him and closed her eyes. Obviously, shopping with Alice had drained her. "So, what did you do while we were out?" Alice asked me.

I just shrugged and motioned towards the T.V. in front of us. "I was really bored to be honest," I admitted.

She grinned, "Good! So that means you wouldn't mind us all going out to dinner tonight! I really want to give Bella an occasion to dress up and- "

Immediately, I sensed Bella's distress at the thought of wearing any of the outfits she had bought today. She was probably thinking about what fancy restaurant Alice would want to go to or something. It really sucked to be able to be an empath and not understand the reasons behind why people were feeling what they were feeling. I envied Edward's gift for that very reason quite a few times. I decided to help Bella out. Edward was obviously trying to comfort his loved one and I chuckled as I shook my head.

_She's not trapped in Wonderland  
Its not hard to understand  
They're more than premonitions  
I'm not waiting for news reports  
Forecasts are a last resort  
What a wonderful condition_

"Actually, Alice, I was thinking that maybe we could play ball tonight? The weather forecaster said that there was supposed to be a storm, can you see anything happening?" I asked.

If there wasn't a storm, I wouldn't be able to convince Alice not to throw that little dinner party she had planned, but if there was it would be a piece of cake. We hadn't played baseball ever sine the incident with James. I glanced over at Bella. She felt a little anxious, memories of her last Cullen baseball game perhaps? I glanced back down at Alice as she tensed and began to have a vision.

I had seen her do this many times before, but I couldn't help feel anxious whenever she had a vision. She was so tense, so solid…so….dead. It was very different from the Alice I was accustomed to. The hyper little pixie that was my wife.

_She doesn't walk she's always prancing  
Only when she isn't dancing_

_You don't even know the things she can see  
It'd be clearer if you made up your mind  
Any chance she gets she'll throw a party  
As ostentatious as you'll ever find  
Share your woes she'll make them lighter  
The future's bright, but she is brighter_

_When she zones out its time for you to zone in  
Because something big is going down_

Edward glanced over at Alice's form and was slightly tense as well. He was reading her vision in her minds as she saw it. Again, something I envied. If I knew what Alice was seeing maybe I would relax a little. She came out of her trance and grinned at me.

"I think a baseball game would be a great idea! Bella can wear the sporty outfit I bought her today!" she squealed. Bella groaned and buried her head in Edward's shoulder even more. It made us (us being Edward, Alice and myself) start laughing and I swear I saw her cheeks grow pink. I knew I could feel her embarrassment though. I wondered what was so bad about the outfit.

"You'll look beautiful, love," Edward murmured into her ear. Bella calmed down slightly hearing that. I looked over at Alice. She was already planning everything in her mind. "I should go tell Rosalie and Emmett…" she muttered but she didn't move from her spot beside me. Obviously, she knew that they were….busy at the moment.

_She doesn't walk she's always prancing  
Only when she isn't dancing_

You don't even know the things she can see  
It'd be clearer if you made up your mind  
Any chance she gets she'll throw a party  
As ostentatious as you'll ever find  
Share your woes she'll make them lighter  
The future's bright, but she is brighter

She felt my gaze on her and smiled. I loved her smile.

"What?" she asked with a small laugh after seeing the goofy look on my face.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Alice grinned and leaned her face closer to mine. "Hmmm…once or twice I think. Why?"

_She is brighter._

I closed the gap between us and kiss her lips. She smiled but I moved back before she had a chance to kiss me back. Alice looked at me with curious eyes, but her smile never faltered. She was still waiting for my answer.

"Happy anniversary," I told her and her eyes widened in shock. Alice grinned and tackled me into a hug. I fell backwards slightly but I wrapped my arms around her and laughed. "What are you trying to do, kill me?"

Alice laughed, "Never" and kissed me. I knew Edward and Bella were still in the room and I could feel Bella's surprise at our sudden show of affection. She wasn't used to us being this way. However, I only focused on Alice's joy and mine. "I can't believe I didn't see this. Thank you for remembering," she whispered as she broke our kiss for a moment. I smiled at her. It was typical of Alice to be so excited over the simplest things. That's one of the reasons I love her so much. She gives me hope when I think its impossible. We kissed again.

_She is brighter._

* * *

A/N: Okay. Review, review, review! Oh, before I forget. The song is She Is Brighter by the Mitch Hansen Band and when I heard it I knew I had to make a song-fic about it. Now, whether it's just a one-shot or the prologue to a story is up to you. The story would be about Jasper entering an alternate-universe where they're all human and he meets up with Alice. He seems to be the only one who remembers anything or anyone from HIS dimension. Yes? No? Review!


End file.
